Dynaeel
"I am in here for harassing a Dynaeel." "Both the Taiidans and the UGI stand up for those things than any other species I can think of, even those that are Taiidan compatible." "Yeah wonder why?" Two imprisoned criminals discussing the Dynaeels. (but what do they know, about what the Taiidan's protect?) Dynaeels are a species with the appearance of humanoid eels. They are among the most common species in the UGi and the Taiidans and are seen in large numbers in every profession whether desk job or hard hat work. History Dynaeel history is pretty limited and whatever had existed is either no longer existing or their culture makes up part of the UGI constitution. From history with the Taiidans though, they were the first species for the Taiidans to come in contact with. They were said to have fought alongside them against a terrible progenitor threat, something occurred that forever impacted both races forging the strongest bond seen in the Novan galaxy between two races. Ever since then Dynaeel's have never been seen apart from a Taiidan, or a member of the UGI. Initially recognized as the workforce infrastructure behind the UGI and the Taiidan worlds they are protected with extreme passion and when a Taiidan is in trouble several will group together to take down the attacker. Recognized for being handy with machines ever since the earliest days of the Taiidan empire and later the beginning of the UGI, Dynaeels have become masters of progenitor technology and work with it with extreme ability. While not typically seen are starships they can be commonly found on dry-docks and are only species allowed on Taiidan other than Taiidans. They serve in the palace, work the privately or for the government they are active in their daily jobs and often work in schools and service children of both Taiidans and other species. Because of their long history with Taiidans they are perhaps the only race to be trusted 99.999% of the time among Taiidans which is legendary, and with the UGI almost no distrust exists. However, their appearance though has been the cause of multiple stereotypes with their people, and many still find them disgusting or disturbing. Culture & Biology Dynaeels are known for being industrious, loyal, and hard working. They value trust, and honor, and most importantly family bond. While families are dramatically smaller than they were since the beginning of the Taiidan empire, family bond is typically included with numerous Taiidan's whom they often serve with or serve. Typically Dynaeels are comfortable with their position in society and rarely seek wealth rather they seek acceptance and trust in their communities, for them trust is so important that when one loses trust in someone they can almost never earn it back. They are perhaps the most resilient at keeping secrets, they will kill themselves or die before they expel secrets especially of someone they serve. Women of their culture typically take jobs as nursing or desk jobs in private and public office while males typically take the more labor intensive jobs. Mating is also taken seriously, and done in the only remaining tradition in their society, mating is conducted underwater with the female laying eggs and male fertilizing them. Before this occurs a so called mating dance between the two occurs before the final steps. Like the Taiidans, Dynaeels mate for life and both sexes fiercely protect the each other. Unlike the Taiidans their is little difference physically in strength between either sexes, though females do indeed look different from the males, and for strange unexplained biology reasons the women who have breasts do not breast feed their young, it is almost as if they were and unused evolutionary trait that occurred. While no where near as hardy as the Taiidans the Dynaeels do heal far quicker than Taiidans and do not have bones, rather they are supported by a cartilaginous sponge like structure that keeps their form together while allowing for incredible agility. They also like electric eels from earth produce their own electricity. However their electrical field is tremendously more vast with each Dynaeel able to produce up to 1.3 megawatts of energy. Females strangely can produce 1.4 megawatts, and the record breaking was a Dynaeel that could produce a massive 6.8 megawatts of energy. While the blaster is a more common defense Dynaeels can still deliver a massive electrical shock whether by touching through the skin or by them tossing it at their enemy. Unlike Earth electric eels they can turn off their electrical fields at will. They can also link up with each other to produce a much larger shock. During one reign of particular Taiidan tyrant, Dynaeels were put into slavery acting as generators to boost the power of starships and shield defenses. In the modern UGI though and Taiidans Dynaeels have special tools that they work with that can only be powered by a Dynaeel, thus keeping their tools from being used by saboteurs. Typically Dynaeels have poor eyesight which are incredibly prone to cataracts forcing them to use their electrical field as a second form of vision. However, since the UGI was founded medical treatment for repairing vision for Dynaeels has become free allowing Dynaeels to be able to see with their eyes rather than their EM fields. They are psychically immune to all forms of Psychic attacks as well as mind probing or mind control. Extra Info Stereotypes: Dynaeels are typically stereotyped as workaholics which never have time for entertainment. They also have been called loyal bed men, as they never enter brothels nor do they engage with other aliens and mating. They are also stereotyped as walking generators and have been used before to recharge things often without permission leading to multiple collapses from exhaustion. Public distaste: Dynaeels like earth eels are typically coated in a thin layer of mucus which protects their skin, in the public place this has made them distasteful to be around to some people and many have even had them kicked out of certain public places or fired them because of this. With acceptance being one of things they strive for some Dynaeels have been known to acquire a drug which keeps their body from producing the mucus which causes breathing problems, skin lesions, and cracking of the skin. Others wash themselves free of it to be rid of it while others go to hack surgeons to have the mucus glands removed. While not illegal Taiidans and those who are close to certain Dynaeels often find them trying to change themselves as wrong, not because they choose to do it but because they were bullied into doing it. Dynaeels typically do go to occasional bars and facilities that most other species stay away from because they promise mucus baths and aqua tanks, which is where the bar is underwater and mucus baths are available for the Dynaeels to be re-coated with. Of all the races while Taiidans like and protect them the most, their are some worlds and people in the UGI who make life as hard as possible for the Dynaeels. Heroics During one of the last conflicts in the Novan galaxy one Dynaeel Nurse took the Taiidan child and swallowed her whole has a ship exploded near her killing her and charring her body, however the Taiidan child inside of her survived and when the guards found the girl weeping over her dead nurses body they were moved and to remember the act she did a statue was set up in Carpathia city over 40 meters high of the Dynaeel holding the girl who was shedding tears and the Dynaeel too who was shedding tears as her mouth was open about swallow the child in the face of the falling wreckage which is always burning at the statue once and a while exploding to remember the act. Many tourists are confused as to what the statue represents, and often have to ask the guards of the statue what the it means, and because of the constant questions they are allowed to tell the story but nothing more. Known Dynaeels Valin Tran: is the chief servant for the Malren household. His father before him and his grandfathers dating back to the first Malrens have served the family, and are among the most trusted of servants. Valin Tran during his early years with Erex Malren was exposed to more secrets regarding to Black codex, Division 11 and various other projects of Erex Malren. He is perhaps the only one who can really discuss with Erex in the work he does on a daily basis. He has on his shoulder a Tattoo indicating the Malren family, to which he has served for 20 years. Category:UGI